Drop pod
|fgcolor= |image=DropPod SC2-HotS Cncpt1.jpg |create=2500 |comiss=2500 |early= |last=2506 |retired= |destroy= |race=Terran |type=Exoatmospheric insertion vehicle |propulsion=3 engines |max. speed= |length= |width= |height= |armaments=N/A |FTL=No |faction= Terran Dominion Raynor's Raiders |job=Infantry/supply delivery |command= |crew=1-4 (occupants)Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Get it Together (in English). 2013-03-12. |concattop= }} The drop pod is a terran exoatmospheric insertion vehicle. Overview Developed by the Terran DominionDeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. and in use within a few months of its founding,Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. the drop pod is shaped somewhat like a rounded cylinder, with two rounded ends: one boasting an orange-yellow engine, and the other equipped to slam into a planetary surface. On the engine end, there are four flaps that extend outwards from the engine and two vanes, one to either side of the engine.2007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14. A pod design used for one person special ops insertions prior to the Second Great War self-destructed 108 seconds after touchdown,Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. as part of a protocol to prevent its technology from falling into enemy hands. These pods' interior is cramped. Its occupant is seated, with said seat having neosteel support bars. Pods also feature filtration systems that can take atmospheric samples from the air around them. Communication can be carried out via a comm. unit and viscreen. By 2504, drop pods were in use by various other mercenary and rebel factions as well.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 These pods were large enough to accommodate multiple people and even vehicles.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Back in the Saddle (in English). 2013-03-12. Drop pods are used to covertly insert ghosts, deploy marines,2007-05-19. Cinematic Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. resupply ground forces,Karune,Cavez,Cydra,anybody! answer plz :D. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-25. and aid mineral mining operations with MULEs.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. Its descent can be guided to an extent by its occupant. Game Unit In StarCraft II, drop pods are used by the orbital command's abilities to deploy MULEs, and in the usage animation for increasing the supply output of supply depots. The drop animation takes 5-10 seconds.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49 (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. Drop pods may be deployed anywhere within line of sight.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49 (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. Wings of Liberty In StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, drop pods are used to drop ground units at the merc compound. Several drop pods are seen in the campaign mission "Gates of Hell", where Terran Dominion troops are attacked by the zerg during the invasion of Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. Co-op Missions Development References Category:Terran starship classes Category:StarCraft II terran abilities Category:Transports